


Heroic Hidden business

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: crash bandicoot
Genre: Crate fun, Mask fun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will Crash and Wumpa’s secret remain a secret?





	Heroic Hidden business

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think

As Crash lies down, Wumpa Fruit enters. Wumpa Fruit says “I’m here my love” while holding lubricant. Crash says “Woah”. Crash screams“WOAAAHHHHHHH”. Wumpa Fruit proceeded to put lubricant and pulls Crash closer, Crate hops in and shouted “Wumpa,How could you do this with rat looking Bandicoot? I thought you loved me.”. Then Aku Aku enters and says “No it cannot be... YOU cheated on me.” And leaves. Wumpa Fruit says “I’m sorry, please forgive me” then Crate says “Do you think I’ll forgive you after this? Screw you.” then leaves and Wumpa fruit follows after shouting “I’m sorry,I still love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one I will use a suggestion


End file.
